


Era Uma Vez Um Jantar

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Sex, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn, haikyuu!! - Freeform, sexcall
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Desde que se separaram cada um para seu objetivo, Hinata e Kageyama estabeleceram alguns costumes para não perderem o contato devido a distância. Um desses era, sempre que podiam, jantarem juntos por chamada de vídeo.Mas nesse dia, Hinata queria mudar um pouco as coisas. Sua ideia era apenas conversar e propor um encontro um pouco mais quente, mas acabou que as coisas saíram do controle. No final das contas, ele nem precisou de uma conversa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Era Uma Vez Um Jantar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Once Upon A Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014746) by [ddfelipi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi)



— Bela matada! — O ruivo gritou com vontade quando o seu parceiro de jogo conseguiu pegar com perfeição seu levantamento que foi feito de mau jeito, finalizando assim um set da partida que jogavam com mais dois garotos do outro lado da rede.

— Valeu. — Lucas, um garoto de cabelos bem enroladinhos agradeceu com um sorriso, ofegante pelos sets que tiveram.

Os garotos e Hinata estavam desde cedo praticando as recepções de Shouyou, era um dia de sábado e a praia estava bem cheia.

— Já é quase a hora do almoço, não é? — Hinata perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto suado, olhando discretamente para o telefone que repousava perto do pé de Pedro, este que estava sentado em uma mureta, apenas observando o movimento enquanto se mantinha de olho nas coisas do colega de apartamento.

— Deve ser, quer parar um pouco? — O outro perguntou. 

— Ah, se for possível… — Hinata respondeu envergonhado, enquanto passava a mão pela nuca. — Eu tinha marcado de almoçar com o Tobio hoje. 

— Ah, aquele seu amigo, né? Tudo bem, eu já estava pensando em parar mesmo. O sol está bem forte. — Ele passou os olhos pela extensão da areia, vendo a quantidade de gente. — Daqui a pouco isso vai ficar pior, é até melhor que a gente saia por agora.

Do outro lado da rede, os outros dois garotos perguntaram se iam fazer uma pausa para o almoço. A dupla parceira acabou gritando de volta e confirmando a pergunta. 

Hinata passou a parte da camisa regata no rosto para limpar o suor, e seguiu andando ouvindo a conversa dos outros três que vinham atrás. 

— Você está melhorando bastante, Shouyou. — Um dos adversários, um negro bem alto chamado Kauã, elogiou. 

— Ah, obrigado. Mas ainda falta bastante pra conseguir fazer as coisas de forma certa. 

— Você pega o jeito rápido, não se preocupe. 

Shouyou sorriu, parando na mureta onde Pedro estava sentado, se abaixando para pegar a garrafinha d’água enquanto com a outra mão começava a checar o celular.

Havia algumas mensagens de Hitoka perguntando se estava indo tudo bem, de Kenma convidando ele pra jogarem alguma coisa juntos e claro, de Kageyama. Logicamente, ele abriu as do namorado primeiro, com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto. Pedro apenas revirou os olhos, ignorando fato de que provavelmente Hinata estaria flertando com Kageyama. 

“Vamos jantar/almoçar juntos mesmo, não é?” - Era a primeira mensagem e Hinata respondeu positivamente. 

“Shou, acho que vou chegar um pouco atrasado. Desculpe por isso, mas não desmarca. Eu dou um jeito de comprar algo. Tudo bem?” - Essa mensagem tinha chegado há cinco minutos, então provavelmente ele teria um tempo a mais para chegar em casa e tomar um banho de forma mais tranquila. Olhando as horas, ele decidiu que era o momento de ir, já pensando no que faria para comer.

“Tudo bem, eu também me perdi um pouquinho no horário. Estou saindo da praia agora… e Tobio, eu preciso falar uma coisa com você.” - Ele enviou, já bloqueando a tela e se despedindo dos outros. Pedro acabou ficando, dizendo que ia encontrar algumas pessoas. 

"Perfeito." Shouyou pensou com um sorriso, pegando sua mochila e colocando nos ombros. 

Ele realmente precisava de um tempo sozinho, pelo menos naquela ocasião. Não era de hoje que ele marcava com Kageyama de jantarem/almoçarem juntos, quer dizer, aqui no Brasil Hinata almoçava e lá no Japão, Tobio jantava. Sempre que podiam, eles faziam isso para manter um contato mais frequente, sem perder a intimidade que tinham construído quando um morava perto do outro. 

Mas hoje, Hinata planejava que as coisas fossem um pouquinho diferentes. Há um tempo o ruivo vinha pensando numa possibilidade que ainda não tinham testado. Eles sempre se sentavam um de frente para o outro, um em cada quarto, apoiavam os celulares em alguma coisa e comiam enquanto conversava sobre as novidades. O assunto era quase sempre sobre vôlei, alguma brincadeira que os faziam dar várias risadas, e claro, muito carinho por parte dos dois. Entretanto, havia uma parte inexplorada, e Hinata queria muito - chame-o de pervertido, se quiser.

Ele nunca havia feito sexo por telefone, quem dirá por chamada de vídeo, mas depois de ter caído em uma página no Youtube que tinha várias explicações sobre o assunto, seu lado curioso ficou ativado por vários dias. 

E ele queria muito testar aquilo, quer dizer, havia três meses que eles não se viam, e provavelmente ficariam dois anos assim. Hinata simplesmente não queria que ficassem naquilo por dois anos inteiros. 

Já tinha sido bem complicado quando tiveram que desenrolar o sexo pessoalmente, ambos eram tímidos demais, mas depois que finalmente fizeram pela primeira vez, ele não queria perder aquele tipo de contato. 

Até porque, convenhamos, quem em sã consciência ficaria completamente são quando se tinha Kageyama como namorado? Hinata já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha se masturbado pensando no toque e no cheiro do outro. Tendo a certeza que Tobio também o fazia. Hinata conhecia bem o namorado, e sabia que ele provavelmente também estaria na vontade, afinal, eles sempre transavam com bastante frequência. 

Mordendo os lábios com a expectativa, ele se arrastou em passos rápidos até o apartamento que dividia com Pedro. Deixou sua mochila pendurada na entrada e correu direto para o banheiro para limpar a sujeira de areia e suor que estava. 

Assim que saiu, com a toalha enrolada no quadril, ele catou o celular novamente de dentro da mochila e visualizou mais duas mensagens de Kageyama. 

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca fala desse jeito"

"Acabei pedindo Yakisoba, minha mãe já está dormindo e ela acabou não deixando nada pronto -_-" 

Hinata acabou rindo com as duas mensagens. Sabia que o levantador ficaria meio ansioso com a mensagem, mas como não era nada demais, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

"Cheguei em casa" ele respondeu. "Ainda não comecei a fazer nada, na verdade acabei de sair do banho. Estava pensando em fazer só algum macarrão ou sei lá. Tô morto." 

Hinata voltou ao quarto, abrindo as gavetas e procurando algum short e regata mais frescas, deixando o celular em cima da cama. Quando estava terminando de abotoar o botão da bermuda que tinha escolhido, Kageyama ligou, fazendo Hinata atender de imediato, sem se importar com o fato de que ainda estava sem camisa. 

Kageyama apareceu na tela deitado em cima dos travesseiros, enquanto coçava um pouco os olhos. 

— Tá com sono? — O ruivo perguntou.

— Ah… — Kageyama sorriu — Não, só estava coçando. — Ele fez uma pausa, focando os olhos na tela. — Achei que já tivesse trocado de roupa. 

— Ah, não. — Hinata olhou para o próprio peitoral, dando um sorrisinho. — Eu tinha literalmente acabado de sair do banho, tava trocando de roupa agora, ia colocar a camisa, mas pensando bem… com esse calor é melhor ficar sem mesmo.

— É sempre muito quente aí? — O moreno perguntou, procurando não olhar muito para a pele bronzeada que Hinata estava exibindo nas últimas ligações.

— Na verdade, nem tanto. Às vezes sim e às vezes não, depende bastante. 

— Hum, e já decidiu o que fazer pro almoço? — Perguntou. 

— Olha, ainda tenho planos de fazer só um macarrão, sabe? Zero vontade de fazer algo elaborado hoje. 

— Como sempre, né? 

— Tá me chamando de preguiçoso? 

— Você é quem tá dizendo. 

Hinata sorriu largo, saindo do quarto e indo para a cozinha. 

— Mas então, o que você queria conversar comigo? 

Shouyou parou de repente, pressionando os lábios, não de apreensão, e sim em expectativa do que poderia sair daquela conversa. 

— Você está sozinho no quarto, certo? — Hinata perguntou, seu coração batendo rápido aos pouquinhos, começando a voltar para trás, se trancando no próprio quarto novamente. 

Ele suspirou fundo, se voltando para a tela vendo Kageyama franzir o cenho.

— Estou sim. Qual é o problema, Shouyou? 

O ruivo praticamente se jogou na cama, ficando de bruços, enquanto mordia os lábios. 

— O problema aqui é você, Kageyama Tobio. — Ele disse, engolindo em seco. 

— Eu… mas…

— Eu sinto sua falta. — Hinata interrompeu, um tanto desesperado, respirando fundo mais uma vez logo em seguida. — Eu sinto sua falta. — Ele disse mais calmo. 

— Shou… — Kageyama chamou pelo apelido. — Tá tudo bem? 

— Tá, é que… meu Deus, eu achei que isso fosse mais fácil de falar. 

— Falar o que? 

Hinata respirou mais uma vez, tomando coragem. 

— Que eu sinto a falta do teu toque… — Shouyou abaixou o tom da voz. — Do seu cheiro, de você aqui… — Ele engoliu em seco. — Entende onde eu quero chegar? 

Kageyama ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar tudo que Shouyou disse. E quando a ficha caiu, seu coração deu um disparo e ele se levantou. 

— Deixa eu apenas fechar a porta. — Ele foi até ela, checando com a cabeça para fora para ver se os pais não estavam acordados. Vendo que não, ele apenas fechou-a e passou a chave. — Eu também sinto a sua falta, de tudo. — Tobio disse, se sentando na cama. 

A respiração de Hinata se alterou um pouco. Ele teria entendido? Hinata nunca havia feito uma sexcall na vida, mas já havia experimentando trocar algumas mensagens mais quentes com Kageyama e pelo que tinha visto em alguns locais, aquele era um bom começo. 

O ruivo sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. 

— Do que exatamente? — Ele perguntou. Shouyou era plenamente consciente de quais coisas ele sentia falta. Mas ele não sabia tanto de Tobio, já que ele era um pouco mais reservado. Então ele apenas perguntou, se Tobio estivesse afim, ele apenas levaria para frente. 

Tobio sorriu largo.

— Você realmente quer fazer uma sexcall? 

Hinata foi pego de surpresa. Estava muito na cara? E como que Tobio sabia disso? 

— Ah… 

— Era sobre isso que queria conversar? — Tobio tinha um sorriso ladino no rosto. Quem era ele pra negar? 

— Era. Como soube? — O ruivo perguntou, sentindo o rosto ficar um pouco quente. — Eu nem cheguei a dizer alguma coisa.

— Não é tão difícil de perceber quando você falando certas coisas e em um tom diferente. 

— Ah, meu Deus… — Hinata afundou o rosto no colchão. — Que vergonha…. 

Tobio gargalhou.

— Não, não precisa ter vergonha… na verdade… — Tobio coçou a nuca. — Eu também ando pensando nisso… — Ele pigarreou. — Já tem um tempo.

Hinata sentiu um choque percorrer o seu corpo. Ele levantou a cabeça para confirmar o que Kageyama tinha acabado de falar era verdade. E o que ele encontrou foram dois pares de olhos azuis escuros bem fixos na tela. Hinata se arrepiou. 

— Você acha um boa ideia? 

— Ótima. — O moreno respondeu de imediato, enquanto apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos. — Eu sinto falta de muita coisa, Shou. 

Hinata sorriu. Qual era a probabilidade daquilo acontecer? Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. 

— Do que exatamente? — Ele repetiu a pergunta e Tobio entendeu. Hinata queria continuar, então ele continuou.

— Do seu cheiro, principalmente. — Ele começou, vendo os olhos de Hinata se tornarem risonhos. — De quando eu chegava bem perto do seu pescoço e sentia o seu cheiro ali. E depois ir subindo até abaixo da sua orelha, e beijar. 

Hinata sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, imaginando perfeitamente o nariz de Tobio seguir um caminho torturante pelo seu pescoço, enquanto o ar quente da sua boca batia contra sua pele. Ele morde o lábio. 

— E o que mais? 

Tobio sorriu, vendo Hinata fechar os olhos. Seu próprio pulso começando a ficar mais rápido. 

— Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de beijar, não é? Eu gosto de aproveitar cada pedaço, Hinata, então me deixe ficar aí por mais um tempo. 

— Eu posso segurar sua nuca? — Hinata perguntou, tentando focar um pouco. 

— Pode. Eu também gosto quando você brinca com meu cabelo, então pode puxar se quiser. — Seu corpo começou a se arrepiar e a esquentar também. Ele podia imaginar os dedos de Hinata na sua nuca, apertando quando ele beijava seu ponto fraco, as unhas arranhando cada vez que ele chupava com um pouco mais de força.

Hinata gemeu baixinho, segurando o lençol. 

— Então eu desço mais um pouco. É bom quando você está sem camisa, eu não preciso parar pra tirar. 

Hinata sorriu, se virando de barriga para cima. 

— E você continua vestido? 

— Você é muito apressado. Eu já disse, eu gosto de aproveitar. Ainda mais quando você está assim… 

— Assim como? — O ruivo perguntou com um tom inocente.

— Bronzeado. Fica ainda mais tentador, você não faz ideia… — Hinata sorriu novamente e Tobio continuou. — Você pode fazer uma coisa por mim, Shou? Chupa seus dois dedos. 

Hinata sabia para o que era, então ele apenas obedeceu, enfiando o indicador e o do meio, sentindo a própria língua deslizar entre eles. 

Kageyama mordeu os lábios com a imagem de Hinata chupando os dois dedos enquanto tinha os olhos fechados, imaginando muito bem outra coisa ocupando o espaço de dentro daquela boca. Seu pau pulsou dentro da cueca e ele engoliu em seco. 

Assim que julgou suficiente, Hinata tirou os dedos de dentro da boca. 

— Estão bem molhados?

— Sim…

— Então desce com eles até o seu mamilo e esfrega. Bem devagar, com carinho… aperta de leve. — Ele disse. — Então, eu volto a descer, te chupando. 

Hinata gemeu novamente, o corpo se arrepiando, fazendo arquear um pouco as costas para aumentar o contato. 

— Você gosta?

— Eu amo… — Ele disse manhoso, indo para o outro mamilo. 

A respiração de Tobio começava a ficar pesada. Nunca pensou que ver Hinata daquela maneira tão devassa fosse tão bom. As bochechas do ruivo estavam começando a ficar coradas, os dedos apertando o mamilo enquanto gemia baixinho. Ele aproveitou que Hinata estava um tanto perdido, e depositou o celular na cama de forma rápida, apenas para poder tirar a camisa e desabotoar a calça. 

Shouyou assim que abriu os olhos, teve que morder os lábios novamente para a visão do namorado tirando a camisa e exibindo o tronco definido. Seus dedos apertaram um pouco mais o mamilo sem que percebesse, fazendo-o gemer. 

Seus olhos não se desviaram por nenhum momento, vendo Kageyama pegar novamente o celular da cama, enquanto voltava a se deitar.

— Aproveitou bem? — O moreno questionou assim que estava confortável. 

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda com a imagem da calça exibindo as duas entradinhas do quadril de Kageyama. 

— Eu quero inverter. — Hinata pediu, sua mão começando a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares na própria barriga, querendo descer com os dedos mais um pouco. 

— O que você quer fazer? 

Hinata fechou os olhos e sua mão desceu mais um pouco, no começo da virilha. 

— Eu quero descer com a boca pelo seu pescoço. Um pouco mais rápido que você, mas eu vou parar aqui, na sua barriga. Eu quero morder, posso? 

Dessa vez foi a vez de Kageyama fechar os olhos, e imaginar perfeitamente a boca aveludada do outro descendo devagar. Ele não evitou em morder o lábio inferior, sentindo o corpo estremecer. 

— Você pode tirar a calça? Eu quero descer mais. — Hinata disse, e sua mão desceu um pouco. 

Kageyama não esperou dois segundos para largar o celular e levar as mãos até o cós da calça, erguer o quadril e tirá-la junto com a cueca. 

— Eu tirei… tudo.

— Ótimo. — O ruivo disse, começando a deslizar a própria mão por cima da bermuda em que usava. — Então eu desço, devagar, como você gosta. Minhas mãos foram para suas coxas, apertando. Eu quero te chupar bem devagar, então eu vou mais pra baixo, te lambendo até chegar no interior delas. 

Tobio mordeu os lábios e seu braço que segurava o celular foi parar nos olhos, tapando-os com o antebraço, enquanto sua outra mão fazia o trabalho de apertar os locais que Shouyou ia narrando. Ele gemeu um pouco arrastado, sentindo o membro pulsar, espalhando um pouco do pré-gozo que começava a soltar. 

— Eu chupo um pouco mais forte. Você sempre gostou de um pouco de dor, não é? 

— Sim…

Do outro lado, Shouyou sorriu, sua boca salivando com as imagens que ia se formando na sua cabeça. Ele gostava tanto das coxas de Kageyama, elas eram grossas e brancas, ao ponto de qualquer pegada mais firme, ficarem as marcas dos seus dedos e de seus chupões. 

Hinata gemeu e sua mão começou a fazer movimentos mais fortes. 

Do outro lado da linha, Kageyama ficava cada vez mais ofegante. Ele queria se tocar, fazer qualquer coisa. Mas quem ditava todo o ritmo era Hinata, e ele sabia que se deixasse tudo nas mãos do outro - ou melhor, da voz - aquilo seria torturante.

— Sobe um pouco… — Ele pediu com a voz manhosa. E Hinata sorriu largo. 

— Pra onde? — O ruivo provocou. 

Tobio suspirou.

— Você sabe pra onde… 

— Se você não disser, eu não vou saber. 

Hinata gargalhou rouco e Kageyama não evitou gemer, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. 

— Hinata… eu quero que você me chupe. 

— Mas isso eu já estou fazendo. 

— O meu pau. — Ele disse, não aguentando mais aquela tortura, envolvendo o próprio comprimento, gemendo. 

— Você tem lubrificante no seu quarto, certo? — Hinata indagou, sorrindo vitorioso. 

— Tenho, você quer que eu… 

— Sim, fica muito melhor, baby. — O ruivo chamou pelo apelido e Kageyama estremeceu, se erguendo na cama de mau jeito. Ele abriu uma das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira, pegando o tubinho de forma rápida, mal vendo a forma que abria. 

— Joga um pouco e espalha. Devagar, nada de ir rápido tudo bem? 

Ele não iria protestar e contanto que pudesse se tocar, ele não reclamaria. Kageyama jogou um pouco, descartando o tubinho pra um lugar que ele não ligou. Ele se encostou novamente nos travesseiros, essa vez sem tapar os olhos. Ele acabou deixando o celular ao seu lado.

— Eu quero te ver, Tobio. — Hinata pediu. — Eu quero você se tocando. 

Tobio engoliu em seco, pegando novamente o celular. Ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama, abrindo as pernas e passando o braço por baixo, de forma que ele segurou o celular. 

Hinata podia ver Kageyama de cima para baixo, as pernas bem abertas, enquanto a palma grande envolvia o comprimento de forma firme. A cabeça estava avermelhada e molhada com o pré-gozo e lubrificante. Hinata se sentiu salivar. 

— Por favor, eu preciso que você se mova… — O moreno pediu, e Hinata não negou mais nada. 

— Consegue ir devagar? Pra cima e pra baixo… aperta um pouco… — Tobio obedeceu, sentindo o corpo estremecer. — Desce e sobe… você pode brincar um pouco com a ponta se quiser. — Tobio não perdeu tempo, subindo e apertando a glande com o polegar. Ele acabou fechando os olhos, e Hinata aproveitou esse momento para tirar a própria roupa que faltava, sentindo um alívio ao ter a ereção para fora. Ele também pegou o próprio tubo de lubrificante que guardava dentro da sua gaveta.

Ele continuou ditando o ritmo, fazendo a mão de Kageyama descer na velocidade que ele queria, hora na base e com alguns dedos no saco, fazendo ele puxar um pouco para cima. Kageyama jogava a cabeça para trás, cada vez que Hinata perguntava se sua boca era gostosa, se ele queria mais, se ele queria mais forte ou mais rápido. Ele sabia que era apenas sua imaginação, mas de alguma forma, ele podia sentir a boca de Hinata sugando e chupando de forma voluptuosa, fazendo os sons de sucção que ele tanto gostava. Sem que percebesse ele aumentou um pouco o ritmo, sua boca se abrindo para sair a respiração pesada. 

Hinata mordeu os lábios, vendo Kageyama começando a chegar o seu limite. Ele não disse nada por alguns segundos, apenas apreciando os gemidos roucos que saiam da boca do namorado. 

Mas quando ele viu que as pernas do outro começaram a tremer, ele começou a falar novamente. 

— Para. 

Tobio olhou ofegante para o celular, sem entender, tão perdido que estava no próprio prazer. 

— Que? — Ele perguntou, desnorteado e sem parar com a mão.

— Eu disse pra parar. — Hinata repetiu.

— Mas eu estou quase… ah… Hinata, eu não quero parar. 

— Eu mandei parar, Tobio. Vai ser mais interessante assim, eu prometo. Eu quero gozar junto com você, baby. Então para. — Hinata dessa vez pediu, com a voz aveludada. Kageyama teve que se esforçar para parar, colocando o polegar na glande para parar os tremores e impedir que gozasse. 

— Isso é maldade… — Ele disse ofegante, jogando a cabeça para trás, tentando normalizar a respiração. 

Hinata gargalhou um pouco com a sinceridade do outro, mas logo se voltou à situação mostrando uma embalagem para o namorado. 

— Tem certeza que é maldade? — Ele sorriu largo, quando viu Kageyama murmurar em silêncio um “merda”. — Como você quer? 

Hinata sinceramente não sabia como estava tendo coragem para dizer e fazer tudo aquilo. Ele apenas queria conversar sobre e ver se havia possibilidades, mas tudo saiu do controle quando ele viu Kageyama tão despojado e deitado nos travesseiros com os cabelos bagunçados, quando o moreno lhe deu um olhar mais intenso quando viu que seu tronco não estava vestido. Merda, ele estava completamente rendido, e agora ele só precisava da voz de Kageyama lhe guiando até o orgasmo. 

— De quatro… — A voz enrouquecida de Kageyama soou, fazendo um arrepio percorrer pela sua coluna. — Você viu tudo de mim, é justo que eu também veja. 

Hinata não perdeu tempo, apoiando o celular no travesseiro, enquanto destampava o tubo de forma desajeitada. Ele despejou um pouco nos dedos antes de largá-lo de lado, se virando e passando a mão besuntada por baixo do tronco, alcançando sua entrada. 

Kageyama arfou com a visão de Hinata empinando pra si, junto com os dedos lubrificados, apenas esperando uma palavra sua para começar a se mover. Ele tomou fôlego, respirando fundo. 

— Toca devagar, Hinata. Você sabe o jeito que eu faço, não é? 

O ruivo tocou, tendo um pequeno choque com a temperatura gelada do gel. 

— Pode deslizar e esfregar. 

Ele obedeceu, fazendo os dois dedos irem para cima e para baixo, provocando a entrada bem devagarinho, sentindo ela contrair. Hinata mordeu os lábios, começando a arfar mais forte, seus lábios ficando entreabertos quase todo tempo. A sua outra mão que descansava ao seu lado, passou por baixo do seu tronco também, visando envolver o próprio pau, mas Kageyama foi mais rápido. 

— Sem se tocar aí, Shou. — Kageyama sorriu largo vendo que Hinata havia bufado discretamente. 

Ele deixou a mão descansar novamente, ainda mantendo os movimentos dos dedos, Kageyama observando tudo com afinco, sentindo o pau começar a pulsar novamente. 

— Enfia o indicador, Shou, mas não se atreva a ser rápido. Você vai seguir o meu ritmo.

Shouyou gemeu novamente, começando a introduzir devagar, assim como Tobio havia mandando. Sua entrada se apertou em volta do seu dedo, pedindo pra ir mais rápido e mais fundo. Kageyama, por outro lado, estava ficando cada vez mais empolgado com aquilo, deixando se levar pela visão da entrada rosada do outro começando a se abrir para os dedos mais delicados que Hinata tinha. 

— Posso colocar mais? — Shouyou perguntou, manhoso e necessitado. Ele tinha que enfiar mais fundo e tocar naquele local que o deixava zonzo, ou então enlouqueceria. — Por favor… 

— Se quiser, vai ter que ser devagar. 

Shouyou gemeu descontente, mas não descartou a ideia, pressionando com um pouco de força.

— Ah… merda.

Kageyama sorriu, manejando a própria ereção novamente, igualmente lento como o ritmo de Hinata. Ele queria sentir como se fosse ele, como se fosse aquela entradinha apertada envolvendo o seu pau. Hinata voltou a retirar, e colocar daquela mesma maneira, o suor começando a se formar na sua testa enquanto sua ereção começava a doer por não ser tocada. 

— Coloca o segundo. — Hinata não saberia descrever o que sentia cada vez que a voz do namorado soava, ainda que estivesse um pouco baixo, aquela voz o fazia enlouquecer. Ele colocou o segundo, sem perder tempo, dessa vez com um pouco mais força, gemendo arrastado. Seus ombros tremeram, e se ele já não tivesse apoiado neles, teria cedido. 

— Um pouco mais de força, Shou. — Ele forçou, virando a cabeça no colchão, tentando abafar os gemidos. Kageyama se mantinha com os movimentos, se masturbando devagar. — Não é pra abafar, Hinata. Eu quero ouvir. — Ele sorriu. — Um pouco mais rápido. 

Shouyou nem sabia como agradecer àquela ordem, aumentando a velocidade. Suas pernas se abriram sem que percebesse e ele estocou com vontade, fazendo um barulho molhado. Kageyama estremeceu, aumentando a velocidade da própria mão. 

— Mais rápido. — Ele pediu. — Você é sempre tão gostoso, Shou. — Ele apertou mais a mão, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Hinata arfou, obedecendo. Seus dedos começaram a ir mais fundo, tocando a próstata com mais força, com mais rapidez. Ele gemeu longo. Seu baixo ventre começando a formigar. Ele podia ouvir Kageyama gemendo baixo, e ele sabia que o outro se masturbava. Isso só fazia ele pensar cada vez mais que o outro estava ali, nas suas costas, metendo enquanto sua respiração batia na sua orelha. 

— Kageyama… — Ele gemeu e podia sentir a boca do outro passeando pelo seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando, suas mãos grandes fazendo uma grande festa com a sua bunda. — Ah… Tobio. 

Ficava cada vez mais real, e naquele momento, ambos esqueceram do joguinho em que estavam. Hinata enfiou o terceiro dedo sem a permissão do outro, mas não é como se Kageyama estivesse consciente o suficiente para notar aquilo. Ele só sabia se concentrar na velocidade que os dedos saíam, nos gemidos de Hinata e como ele chamava o seu nome de forma necessitada. 

Ele aumentou a própria velocidade, tendo a força apenas para pedir que Hinata fizesse o mesmo. Eles gemeram juntos, o ruivo esquecendo-se completamente e levando a outra mão ao pênis, começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo. 

— Ah… Kageyama… oh, merda, merda! 

— Hinata, eu vou… 

— Eu também… 

Não demorou muito para ambos gozassem, Hinata acabou vindo primeiro, sujando os lençóis enquanto tampava o seu gemido mais alto no colchão. Kageyama veio logo atrás, mordendo os lábios para não deixar-se ser ouvido. O ruivo acabou desabando, suas coxas e joelhos tremendo. O moreno pendeu a cabeça para trás, tentando regular a respiração, enquanto sentia os dedos um pouco melados. 

Ele olhou para o celular em sua mão, Hinata estava praticamente jogado na cama, enquanto respirava rápido. Ele sorriu satisfeito, procurando com os olhos algum pano que pudesse limpar a sua mão, mas acabou que ele limpou com a própria blusa que estava usando mais cedo. Ele tentaria dar um jeito de limpar a sujeira depois. 

— Isso porque eu queria só conversar sobre isso… — Hinata disse rindo, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. 

— Me desculpe, mas do jeito que você veio falando comigo não parecia isso, não. — Kageyama retrucou, sorrindo. 

Hinata se ajeitou na cama, pegando o celular que tinha ficado o tempo todo no travesseiro, sentindo as bochechas se esquentarem um pouco. Não podia negar que na sua cabeça, a conversa não era tanto a sua prioridade assim, mas não é como se fosse admitir isso. 

— Eu queria só conversar, foi você quem começou.

— Você não consegue ser mentiroso, Hinata. — Kageyama provocou.

— Mas eu não não estou mentindo! 

— Então porque está com as bochechas vermelhas?

— Eu acabei de me masturbar. 

— Hmm, sei. — Kageyama semicerrou os olhos, com um sorriso. — Não sei se acredito nisso. 

— Problema seu… — Hinata emburrou o bico, segurando a risada. 

Por outro lado, Kageyama gargalhou, se divertindo com a forma que o outro estava tentando omitir o fato de que estava com vontade de transar. 

— Foi bom… 

— Hum? — Hinata balbuciou, distraído. 

— Foi bom transar dessa forma. — Ele concluiu, sorrindo de leve. — Sério, nem eu sabia que precisava disso até fazer. 

— Eu também gostei, muito na verdade. — O ruivo começou a dizer. — Nas próximas vezes podemos comprar algumas coisas… 

— É sério que você está sugerindo comprar brinquedos? 

— Ué, porque a gente não compraria? Ficaria mais… interessante. 

Tobio sorriu ladino, pensando na idéia.

— Pode ser, depois podemos ver algumas coisas juntos. 

— Sim! — Hinata disse animado. — Dá pra vermos juntos enquantos comemos, o que você acha? 

— É sério que você está pensando nisso?

— Mas nós não nos ligamos pra isso?


End file.
